Among us
by Catheesi
Summary: In the second magical war with the new rise of Lord Voldemort; Hermione is captured and forced to marry Professor Snape , but he can not be the only man interested in her...


Snape gazed grimly at the full moon from the Astronomy Tower.

Hogwarts.

His home. His shelter. And now, also his domains.

The Dark Lord had meeting him there. Where it all began. Where Albus Dumbledore died putting an end of era, the era that saw Lord Voldemort rises from ashes.

-By my hand-he thought and his fingers curled as if he grabbed the wand again.

He remembered the green spark. The killing one which emerged from his wand hitting Dumbledore's chest, ending his misery.

He turned away from the moon.

Potter had escaped. One more time. The Death Eaters lost his track near the forests of Albania's frontier. Snape supposed the reason.

Despite of his limited...capabilities. Potter had the amazing ability to get through every situation in good shape. It seems that the boy was blessed by the gift of luck. Well, perhaps that word would be excessive. After all, Potter would have never been so sucessful without his usual posse formed by Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. And of course, the legendary fame of his name. People is readily influenced.

-Severus...

The Dark Lord's voice hissed from the shadows interrupting his thoughts. Glidding silently by his side Nagini preceded his master waving its forked tongue. And behind Lord Voldemort, an entourage of Death Eaters escorting his Master. Bellatrix and Dolohov were among them.

-My Lord-replied with a bow.

Lord Voldemort's snake eyes were inscrutable.

-Severus-began again-in the years I wandered alone reduced less than a shadow, abandoned by those who had sworn eternal loyalty to me; I had time to think in whom I used to trust ...and fear- he looked down at Dumbledore's wand he had in his hand- I have doubted you for a long time. In fact, I still do. But your help has been extremely valuable and you have served me well. You deserve a reward.

-My Lord-answered Snape- it is a privilege to serve you and have been rewarded with Hogwarts.

Voldemort seemed surprise with the response.

-No Severus-he started in a soft voice- Hogwarts is not your reward. Hogwarts is **MY TROPHY,** my crown's jewel...I am Salazar Slytherin's heir-hissed angrily- Hogwarts is only your mission until I finish with . I have great plans for Hogwarts...

Red pupils shone.

-But I am generous with those who serve me loyalty, is not it Wormtail?

-Of course, of course, Your Lordship- Wormtail knelt and kissed the hem of his Master's robe.

Lord Voldemort keeps talking, apparently without appreciate his servant's gesture.

-I know you were in love Potter's muggle mother-he reached out a hand-Do not Severus. Do not try to deny it. What was her name?

Snape felt old wounds bleed again.

-Lily...-he whispered.

-You are still weak-continues Voldemort-but I do not blame you. Only few chosen ones like me, destined to greatness are able to dispense these weakness like love or friendship. That's something old dumb Dumbledore could never understand. That was also her mistake. That love is enough to face against me. Although I have to recognise she was brave...and beautiful. I am curious, Severus...so I decided it is time for you to get married. I have looked for someone like her. I hope you will find her perfect. You will not deserve less. Bellatrix bring to us the shiny bride.

She obeyed quickly, bowing to her Master. And then, she appeared..

Hermione Granger.

Pale, with bruises and much thinner. Cuts on her face and her clothes were torn. Obviously, she had been tortured.

It means...

-No Severus...unfortunately, Mr. Potter and his friend dissapeared before they were captured. She sacrified for them. How noble. And stupid -he lifted her chin with a bony finger- I admire courage and intelligence. That is why I did not kill her. So what do you think, Severus?

Before he could reply, Mrs. Granger said in a hateful whisper...

-I'd rather die...

Lord Voldemort's lips curled into something which seemed a smile.

-But darling, that is not very polite. Or this, is a muggle love tradition?

-You should know it, your father was also a muggle-answered her.

Punishment was swift.

-Crucio...

The girl's cries filled out the room. Snape felt the urge to help and protect her ending her pain. Even he felt the urge to hug her.

But he can't. Or the plan Dumbledore hatched around Potter would not be sucessful. He had to stand still, clenched fists, while Voldemort tortured Mrs. Granger and Bellatrix laughed histerically. Wormtail looked away. The rest Death Eaters concealed ominously behind their masks.

-Bring her to Director's chambers, Wormtail-ordered the Dark Lord quietly, while the girl was convulsing at his feet.

And turned to Severus he added...I wish you all the happiness in the world, Severus.

And he left the Tower with his entourage, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Again.


End file.
